


(Enter Cheesy Title Here)

by younoknowme93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Kevin/Double D - Freeform, Kevin/Edd - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Rape, fluff at the end, kev/edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Double D and Kevin have a school project to do, but when Edd's mom tells her son that his father is in town he panics and spends the night with Kevin who wants to protect the boy he loves from his abusive father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time back, but I was wanting to move all of my stories from fanfiction.net over here. This story is a bit short and unrealistic at point, but I still think it's pretty good if you like this pairing. Onward my ducklings.

This sucks. Not entirely. But enough. I hate school. And I hate doing school things outside of school. But at least I'm in good enough company. He's a dork, but it's been growing on me.

"Double Dork, can't we do this tomorrow."

"Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today Kevin." His gap smile annoys me, but I also kind of like it.

"But it's nearly eight." He pauses.

"Perhaps you should leave." He gets up swiftly. It's not often I see him moving fast. "We will continue tomorrow. At your house."

"Why can't we meet here." I don't mind him coming over, but my room is a mess, and I know the entire time he will be nagging me about cleaning and repeating filthy filthy filthy. Although it is cute when he says that little mantra.

"My mother will be off tomorrow. And she will be home soon, I must begin preparing her dinner."

"I want to meet her." His tiny hands push against my back. It's ineffective in making me leave his labeled room.

"Absolutely not. Ed and Eddy haven't even met her. I would prefer no one ever meet her."

"And whys that?" It's cute how unsure he looks.

"My reasons for being teased have always outweighed my qualities that merit approval from my peers."

"So, you're mom's like weird or something."

"On the contrary.."

"Eddward sweetums, I got off a little early that way we could spend time together before you go to sleep." He looks at the direction the voice came in. Then at me.

"I suppose you will be meeting mother." He looks defeated. I hate seeing him like this. About a year ago I learned that I wasn't interested in girls, about the same time I learned I was also not interested in males. About the same time I learned that the only person that could turn me on was a certain sock headed double dork. Since I learned these things, I've been trying to transition from his bully to, well at least his friend. Someone he can rely on. I shake my head slightly to wake myself up and I follow him down the stairs.

"Awe, you haven't cooked yet, and I was really hoping for some of you delicious food." The woman standing in Edd's kitchen is beautiful. Almost to a terrifying level. She looks at me and she blushes slightly before grabbing me into a hug.

"Eddward, who is this adorable friend of yours." She looks like Double Dee on a large level. She has a tiny gap between her front two teeth that remind me of him. She's not so much tall as long. Her eyes match his. It almost feels like I'm hugging him. I've never touched him intimately, and my body can't help but to react to the idea of him against me. She had pulled away some time ago to hug her son before rushing off to change her shoes into the mandatory house slippers.

"She's beautiful isn't see." His words are bitter. "She's modeled before." My body is still warm in areas that I do not need to be warm. Especially here. I hang my arms in front of me. I have nothing to hide my body behind. He looks at me. Like he's looking through me.

"You look a lot like her." He looks at me and his normal docile look turns into a glare.

"I do not need your mockery Kevin. I realize that compared to her.. compared to anyone I am nerdy and unattractive."

"Woo. Why the hostility. Chill dude."

"Maybe you should 'chill' you're the one who became aroused by hugging my mother." He looks at me and sighs going back to himself. "I apologize Kevin. My mother has always been a sore spot."

"It wasn't your mom." What the hell am I saying.

"Pardon?" He didn't hear. He didn't understand leave it at that.

"It wasn't your mom that you know. Gave me a hard on." He blushes at my words. I grab his arm and half drag, half carry him to his room. What am I doing.

I've always prided myself on staying detached from others. In the many relationships I've had, I never expressed true affection for any of them. But here I am. Standing in the middle of an organized hell, trying to hide my boner from the dork that gave it to me. This sucks. I don't know what to say in this situation.

"You're better with words than I am." He casually sits on the edge of his bed. Completely relaxed. His bout of anger seems to have drained him.

"I read dictionaries in order to be articulate. Pardon my rudeness, but your point?"

"You know what to say in any situation. Even if you're uncomfortable you know what to say."

"Not true Kevin. However, I see your point, please continue." I sit down beside him an arm's length away.

"I feel vulnerable. And when I feel vulnerable, the only thing that makes me comfortable again is for others to feel vulnerable also." My hands shake. "Take off your hat."

"No. I will not remove my hat."

"Then fuck. Do something. I can't talk to you."

"Language Kevin. There are plenty of words in the English language that will allow you to get your point across without vulgarity."

"How am I supposed to talk to you Edd." He freezes slightly at the use of his name and his body is stiff. I really don't use his name often.

"It depends on what you wish to tell me."

"Tomorrow we are out of school. Let's hang out. I know we have to do that school junk, but after that. Or before that. Let's hang out."

"Why?" He pauses. I know he plans to say more and is forming his thoughts. "We are not friends. As I recall, you were more than reluctant to even work with me on our project." I was. That much is true. The thought of spending time just me and him has always both made me anxious and excite me. In more ways than I care to admit. "Mother will become suspicious of you." He sighs to himself. "And bluntly, spending the day being insulted and or bullied is not an exciting endeavor." He's counting off on his fingers. "Plus, ed and eddy will wish to do scams." Another finger. "And my chores must be complete." I grab his hand to stop him, and the fire that had died down stirs again. I rip my hand away.

"Yea. I get it. Tomorrow my place, we can finish the project." Everything hurts. It hurts to move. It hurts to breath. Him. Why him. Why not someone that wasn't able to hurt me. My eyes are sore. But I will not cry. I'm in high school. I can't cry. I'm a man. "I should be getting home."

His mom comes rushing up the stairs.

"There you boys are. I whipped up a quick meal, Kevin dear will you stay and have it with us. I prepared you a plate as well." I go to object, but she pulls me down stairs and sits me at the table. "I am so glad to see Eddward has friends. He's claimed before that he does, but I've not met a single one. He's my baby you know." I nibble at the food and don't look up.

"And I have heard so much about you from little Eddward." I look up. Double Dee is quietly eating his food. He doesn't look embarrassed. "You are dating that neighborhood girl am I right? What did you say her name was again dear?"

"Naz."

"That's right." She exclaims.

"No, um we are just close friends."

"Well surely you have someone. You're tall, athletic, popular from what Eddward has told me."

"I don't really ya know, have someone." Why is she making me feel uncomfortable. It's like she is planning this.

"You have to like someone." I feel like I can't lie to her.

"There is no girl that I'm in to." That'll stop her. She smiles knowingly. Her smirk scares me, but she stops asking me questions.

"Eddward, I forgot to mention. Your father is also coming home tomorrow, he'll be on another business trip for a few weeks after that." He looks up as if contemplating something.

"Oh goodness, what a shame, I had made previous plans to stay with Kevin this weekend. We need to finish the project we are working on soon." He looks at me. Silently begging.

"Yea Double Dee, you can't back out, we have to get it done."

"Oh, I apologize, I should have told you earlier. That is perfectly fine sweetums, however at least the last night he is here, I would like you to be home, he doesn't come home to often."

"Yes mother." She smiles.

"But to make up for it, you are welcome to stay at his house tonight as well, if his parents are okay with it."

"They won't mind. Yea Double Dee, let's go get your bag and head over." He nods as his mother gathers up the dishes. As soon as we are back in his room I grab his arm and force him to sit down.

"Spill."

"I just do not get along with my father is all."

"To the point you would rather stay at my house. There has to be more than that."

"Your name is just the first I could think of, if you would prefer, I can stay at Ed's. That is what I did last time he came home." He looks down. "I prefer not to speak of him."  
"Stay with me." He looks at me confused and I search for words to ease what I said. "We need to finish the project anyways. He nods, grabs a bag already packed full of clothes.

"I always keep a bag of enough clothes to last me five days. I like being prepared." All I hear is his mother telling us to lock the door on the way out.

My house is dark. Dad and mom both work evenings and then sometimes mornings as well. I don't know how they manage to find time to sleep. He follows me down the hall to my room. And I suddenly realize that I am alone with my crush. Just him and me. Only us.

"You're room is cleaner than I suspected it to be."

"Um, thanks I guess." This is really awkward. What the hell am I supposed to do.

"Kevin, where am I going to sleep?"

"Um, my bed. We can share, it's big enough where we won't be on top of each other or nothing." Calm down inner Kevin. Do not imagine him under you. Do not imagine him on top of you. Just stop thinking about him. He looks unsure.

"I will go shower now if you do not mind, where may I find the lavatory."

"Next door." He nods and takes a handful of items and nods to me as he leaves. My body instantly relaxes.

I sit still for a moment until I hear the water rushing. And for a moment, I just let my mind wonder to areas that I should not be in under the circumstances.

Him bathing. His head bare of that dorky cap, I wonder what's under there. Eyes closed in contentment. His body is still so frail, I bet he's really slender. Tiny nipples. Lean stomach traveling further down.

But now's not the time for these thoughts. I glance at his bag. I know when we were all younger he wore those dorky tidy whiteys, I wonder if he still wears that kind. I shake the thought away and get into my own night clothes. Just some simple boxers. I don't like wearing shirts when I sleep.

It's comfortable under the sheets. My hand moves over the front of my boxers. It'd feel so good right now, but I can't. I 'accidently' rub my hand over that spot again. I want to touch him. I let out a content sigh when I finally allow myself to grasp my hard on. He can never know about this. He can never know how he affects me.

I hear the water shut off and I shamefully pull my hand back. What the hell was I doing. With him in the other room is not the time to daydream about him.

After about five minutes he comes in wearing house shoes, long blue cotton sleep pants, and a black long sleeved shirt. On his head where his normal sock thing is, he instead has a sleep cap.

"You always keep your head covered." He puts his various shampoos into a baggy and back into his bag. "I've never seen you without it." He says nothing. "How long have you worn it."

"Since I was about four or five." He sits on the bed. "You are not wearing a shirt." He looks away.

"Yea, no big deal, nothing you haven't seen. We are both guys after all."

"I have not seen anything even similar." He pokes his muscle less arms. But then lays down quietly on top of the covers. I flip the light out. I don't know what else to do. It's still only about 9:30. I do not know how long the quiet goes before I hear his quiet whispered voice. "Kevin. What were you saying earlier."

"What do you mean."

"I am unsure, you would not continue because I was not vulnerable." He pauses. "Right now I am in the bed of a man who use to harm me in order to avoid being around one who still does. I am vulnerable. Please continue."

"I would like for us to be friends."

"Is that all?"

"No. But it's a start."

"How do you plan to be my friend."

"By making sure you rely on me."

"I do not understand what you wish of me."

"Everything." I feel him turn to look at me.

"Pardon."

"I'm not ready yet Edd."

"For?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Alright then, tomorrow it is. Good night Kevin and thank you for letting me stay with you." After twenty minutes he is asleep. At some point he had climbed under the covers and I can feel his warmth. This is why I prefer only wearing boxers to sleep. I love being cold, so I can seek out warmth.

Slowly as to not startle him I scoot closer to him until his clothed back is against my bare chest. My arm is allowed to hang over his slender waist and on to his abdomen. My face finds comfort in the back on his neck.

I just need to wake up before him. Before that thought is even registered in my mind, my body drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Onward my ducklings.

Sleep feels like only a moment. Sometime during the night, Edd had turned and pressed against my chest. His tiny body fits mine perfectly. I feel him stir against me. And his screams pierce my ears. Tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I promise it will not happen again. I promise. I didn't mean to. I must have moved in my sleep. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Calm down. It's fine." He's gasping for breaths between sobs.

"I'm not a tease. I swear. I swear."

"It's fine. It was probably me, I'm a cuddlier." I pause. "If you tell anyone that I'll pound you." He looks relieved for a moment. "And what's that about you being a tease." He looks at me before climbing out of bed. Ignoring me.

"There is no need to waste more of the day Kevin, I suggest we eat then begin work on the project right away."

"You're not going to answer my question are you?"

"Are you going to cook, Kevin, or should I?"

"You can. I'm going to go take a shower." He nods quietly.

In the bathroom I remove my boxers with little thought and walk into the hot shower. I know almost nothing about that dork. Why do I even like him. He's different. Weird even. And you need a dictionary just to hold a conversation with him. But I like his nerd talk. And he shows kindness to everyone , even when they treat him horribly. He just smiles that adorable gap tooted smile.

And why is he always around those other dorks. I don't understand anything about him. And his issues with his father. Then his mother. The smell of home cooking pulls me out of the shower.

Shit. I forgot to grab clothes. I'm so use to just streaking to my room. No one's ever home. I just wrap a towel around myself and walk to my room.

"Good lord!"

"Yea, sorry dork, I forgot my clothes." His face is a deep red, I just continue to my room to get dressed. When I remerge, he doesn't look me in the eyes. It's not like he hasn't seen me nearly naked before. Hell the boxers covered less than the towel did. "This is really good."

"I do most of the cooking at home."

"So what's the deal, why are you friends with those dorks?" I can't help my blunt questions. "I mean one's a moron, and the other is annoying."

"Both have their faults, but Ed has protected me on many occasions. And Eddy, though he can be rather rude, has always been there to talk to. Since I first moved here. They allow me to be myself. They accept my faults."

"Like what?" I don't get it. What faults does he have that someone else would have to accept.

"I will take the plates. Will you assist me in cleaning up." He's not asking. His tone shows that he is leaving no room for refusal.

"For someone who knows everything, you sure do leave a lot of unanswered questions."

"I am far from knowing everything. I just don't find discussing myself to be of importance."

"Maybe that's one of your faults. You're pretty fascinating." I freeze at my own words but then quickly begin talking again. "So uh, what time are you going to hang out with those dorks today."

"I wasn't planning on it. Eddy is on a date, and Ed is out of town on vacation."

"But you told me and you're mom…"

"Yes, I lied. I do not know where I would have stayed. I suppose Eddy would have allowed me to at least reside at his home temporary, but I hate to be a bother. It's not like with Ed. Ed does not feel the need to ask me invading questions, Eddy would have pried, and never ceased from his inquisitive nature."

"Your dad. Is he like mean to you or something."

"That is a difficult question to answer." I'm helping him wash the dishes. The suds feel strange on my hands. "Ed may have a couple handicaps in his intelligence, but he knows me better than anyone. He also is very in tuned to emotions." He pauses. "He knows what questions to never ask me." He looks at me. But then goes back to rinsing the dishes, drying, and putting away.

I don't know why it hurts so much for him to look at me that way. Like he's lost. I feel like I need to say something to fix it. But I don't really know what words to say.

"So, why do you wear the hat."

"Kevin, I have no intention of telling you that, and you know it."

"I just don't know what would be such a big deal that you would feel the need to wear that every moment." He ignores me.

"You even have a sleep cap." He nods. "And a shower cap?" He nods again.

"It gives me comfort to have it on. And that is all I will say." He dried the last dish.

"Do you look more like your mom or your dad." He looks at me.

"We should get started on the project."

"We are way ahead as it is."

"Do not put off till tomorrow Kevin." He looks so tiny, and I'm so much bigger than him, but his word is absolute. Just as we open our books a knock sounds on my front door.

"I'll be right back dork." He continues to scribble words down. When I open the door, I see an unfamiliar man. He has a large smile on his face.

"Yes, I believe my son is staying with you for the night, I would just like to speak to him for a moment." I invite him inside. He seems like a nice guy. He's wearing a suit. His hair is dark and groomed professionally. His eyes are dark as well.

"He's in the living room." The moment he enters, Edd stands up.

"Father."

"Hello son. I would like a word with you in private." Edd gets up and follows. They stand by the door. I wait a few paces away in the kitchen. Preparing myself a drink. I can't help looking over at his father. They look nothing alike. He leaves just as abruptly as he arrived. Smiling at me as he walks out the door and across the street.

Edd doesn't look at me.

"Might I borrow your phone Kevin?" I nod and hand him my cell. He takes it to the bathroom. He's gone for a while. I don't know what to do. I refill my drink then sit down. I know It's my own home, but I've never felt so out of place. When he comes back out he hands me my phone and sits down. His eyes and face are red. Like he's been crying. I don't know what to say.

"Why did you need my phone."

"So to evenly divide up the work, you can start by defining these words while I work on the sketches."

"Why did you need my phone?" I repeat again.

"Or if you would rather, I can define the words."

"Why did you need my phone?" He flips through a few pages.

"I think we should work together on building the model, it'll require the most work." He's pissing me off. I grip his wrist and force him to look at me.

"Edd, why did you need my phone?" This is the least invasive question I have asked, and he won't even answer it.

"I wished to talk to Ed."

"I want the truth."

"That is the truth."

"I want all of the truth."

"I love Ed." I look at him. "in a completely platonic way. I feel secure expressing my problems to him." I keep looking at him, but when he doesn't continue, I squeeze his wrist slightly. "Because although his IQ is lower than the norm, he is able to comprehend other matters better than anyone else. And because he will never think different of me. And he would never tell anyone."

"What do you have to hide that is so awful that people would think differently of you." He looks at me. Timidly at first. But then bravely.

"So you have nothing to hide. From anyone."

"Listen Dork, we are talking about you not me." He stands up.

"I am going to find Eddy. I will retrieve my things later." I don't try to stop him. He pisses me off. But I can't help but worry about him. I just leave the mess on the table. It's stupid. Not the mess. Me trying to be close to him. It's stupid. Who cares if I have feelings for him. Some bridges just can't be mended. But I can't help but worry about him. I look through my phone. The dork left the morons number. It would be invasive. But what the hell.

The phone doesn't even ring once before I hear Ed's voice.

"Double Dee a chicken that doesn't try to fly tastes good with gravy." His words never make much sense.

"It's Kevin. What's going on with sock head?"

"Can't tell you." His voice is stubborn. But it's a strange sound to it. "He's staying at your house."

"Apparently not. He got pissy with me and just left. He said he will come back for his stuff. He'll prob stay with shorty."

"No No nO no." He slurs his words together. "He doesn't stay with Eddy. Eddy always stays with the she beasts of the trailer park."

"Then he'll stay at home."

"No." His tone is aggressive. I know what anger sounds like. "You will go and find him."

"Listen dork, I don't take orders from anyone."

"He can't stay with the aliens. Double Dee will get abducted again."

"Cut the crap. Edd isn't an idiot, and he says that you are smarter than you seem. I want to know what's going on. You can't help him. But neither can I if you don't tell me what I got to help him with."

"Edd is so tiny." He sounds broken. "He is so sad. Like the trees have eaten his gravy."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"The alian doesn't come too often. But sometimes the alien comes and when he does... He trails off.

"Ed?"

"So much blood."

"Ed?"

"Double Dee will come to my house late at night. He is so tiny. Kevin."

"Yeah Ed?"

"The scariest wolves are the ones that look like sheep. Double Dee is scared of that man. I am scared of that man. He told me once that his dad left him and his momma, but this new man is not his dad he is the real monster. You got to go help him."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Go save Edd." It's a command. I'm not use to taking commands, but I hang up the phone and run out the door trying to think of where he might have went.

After looking everywhere, I found him at the park. Aside from him, it's empty. He's swinging. Slowly. When I approach behind him, I give him a light push. He doesn't respond. After another good push I sit on the swing next to him and pump my legs. Matching him in speed.

"I want to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal Kevin?"

"I have questions that I need answered."

"No."

"Edd."

"Kevin, I would sooner flunk out of school."

"I'm not going to let you avoid the questions."

"Why do you need to know these things about me."

"Because I want to be close to you." He doesn't respond, but he seems startled. "I know it's difficult for you to trust people, but I will not hide behind my own insecurities." He has ceased swinging.

"You are being quite blunt Kevin."

"I'm asking you to confess personal information, I will not be a hypocrite and hide my own personal thoughts. Edd, I…" I close my eyes. "I just don't want to see you scared anymore."

"What is your deal?"

"I ask you questions. You answer them. You can take all the time you want. I will not rush you."

"And what's in it for me Kevin?"

"What do you want."

"I do not know." He looks at me. "I do not know everything."

"When you decide just tell me, and I will do anything." He nods.

"You're first question Kevin."

"Is he your real dad."

"No." His voice is cold. "He is not my father." He looks at me. "Continue."

"Why is he never at home?"  
"His job involves him traveling all over the world. He is a children's doctor."

"Why do you hide what's under your hat?"

"It's a reminder."

"You seem to be taking this well. You aren't trying to dodge any questions."

"Why run. I'm tired of running. You already feel contempt for me, the things I tell you could not lower your view of me. And no one would believe you anyways. Maybe," He thinks to himself. "Maybe I just feel like being cruel."

"How so?"

"The things you're asking have painful answers."

"Can I see."

"See what?"

"Under your hat." His eyes are void of emotions. They have no color.

"I haven't even looked under my hat in years, and you're asking me to show you something, that I have hidden from myself."

"Things are less scary with other's helping you."

"Why should I bother anymore?" His fingers curled under the bottom of his hat. It doesn't take a force of nature to remove it. He nudges it and it falls to the ground. He has long blond hair. Like his mother. On his forehead is the faintest hint of a scar.

"It was a car accident. Father was my doctor." My thumb traces over it. I pull myself back, but then without thought I press forward again and kiss the tiny scar."

"So that's what you were hiding."

"The scar doesn't bother me. It's hardly noticeable."

"Then what are you hiding?" He pauses. His empty eyes spill liquid.

"I was two when my father left, mom said he left, but I really don't know. A couple years later, mother was bringing me to day care. It was raining. We wrecked. I woke up what felt like a minute later, but the hospital staff told me I had been unconscious for a month. Mom cried for an hour when she was told that I had regained consciousness. She wouldn't stop hugging me." He closed his eyes.

"My mother and step Father bonded over the time I had to remain in the hospital. She developed feeling for him. They were already close when I woke up. Three days after I woke up, she had to get back to work. She only worked evenings that way she could spend the days with me. I hated nights. That first night he came to visit me." He stopped talking. He keeps his eyes shut tightly. I'm afraid to hear anymore. I don't like where this is going.

"Father lusts after me." That sentence makes my heart break in two.

"Edd. Does he." I coff trying to force the painful words. "Does he touch you?"

"I'm dirty." He sighs. "I've never been touched consensually." The water is falling from his eyes, but it's like he doesn't realize he's crying.

"We have to go to the cops."

"He's a doctor. No one will believe us." He pulls the hat back over his head.

"It doesn't matter anyways. It wouldn't be the first time." He stands up, but I pull him back down.

"It will never happen again. You are not staying over there. We're telling your mom."

"I doubt she would believe either of us. I do the laundry. She's never seen the blood. It doesn't matter, I still have tonight. I have to go back tomorrow."

"What did he tell you." I can't believe he was in my house and I didn't bash his face in.

"Should I quote him or just summarize?"

"I want to know word for word."

"Just because you avoid one night does not mean you can escape, I promise tomorrow will make up for our lost time." He looks at me. "I'm scared."

"Edd. You are not going back there. I'm going to go talk to her." He grabs my sleeve.

"Don't go, I don't want to be alone. What if he finds me. Please don't leave me alone."

"You had a lot of clothes bagged up."

"If it got any worse, I was going to run away. But I'm too afraid to do that. When he comes home, I go through this every time, but he always leaves. He stays away for long lengths at a time. Sometimes I'm able to avoid his visit completely." He looks at me. Shame. "And what's worse, I'm thankful when he leaves. Even though that means he's..taking care of another child." I feel sick.

"We have to stop him."

"We can't."

"Would you stop with that negative shit, where the dorky gap toothed optimistic sock head that I love." He looks at me. My body feels hot. Why. Why do I always blurt things out when I'm angry. "It's a uh figure of speech."

"Of course it is Kevin." I have to think of a change of topic. Not on what I just said. And how am I suppose to respond to anything he says. How am I suspose to keep from going to his house and killing his so called father. "Kevin, can we go back to your house?" I nod. He replaces the hat on his head and we head back together. I notice how he avoids looking towards his house. I also notice an all too cocky man watching us. I lock the door as soon as we get inside. He gasps at me and I instantly freak out.

"What's wrong."

"Kevin, no matter the circumstances leaving a mess this large is hardly acceptable." He seems to be back to normal. It's calming.

"Um, did you want to work on the project some more." He looks at the pile.

"I would rather not." Shit. Double Dee not wanting to do homework. Maybe he isn't back to normal. "So Ed sent you."

"I called him after you left." He looks up. "I got worried." Shit. I did it again. "I mean cuz you just up and left."

"You appear to have high anxiety around me Kevin."

"Yea."

"Perhaps it is my turn to be inquisitive. Why is it that in the last year your attitude towards me has completely changed."

"Well uh, that's because…"

"And why is it that you wish to become closer to me."

"I have a good answer for that, it's because.."

"And you are increasingly becoming protective of me."

"For fucks sake, would you let me talk."

"Language Kevin." But he closes his mouth and puts all of his attention on me. I was prepared to tell him just a moment ago, but now with his large eyes looking expectantly up at me… I can't help my embarrassment. I close my eyes, but I can still feel his eyes on me. It makes my body hot. This is not the time. Stupid hormones.

"I don't like girls."

"Yes Kevin, I am aware that you are a homosexual." My eyes snap open.

"How did you know that. I haven't told anyone. Well except Naz, but she wouldn't tell anyone." He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"We have had gym together, and I try to be observant to everything."

"Meaning."

"I've caught you looking at males and then becoming red." He looks at me. "Redder than you are now."

"Okay so you know because you've caught me checking out guys."

"Well I would not say that it was solid evidence, but the other night when I took a shower in your bathroom, while looking for a spare washcloth I found a magazine consisting of naked males." Shit. I thought I had it hidden better. "So you are a homosexual and that is why you have anxiety around me."

"No. Well yes." He nods understanding.

"So I take it you are attracted to me then."

"It is not as though I have never seen a naked male before." He looks almost rueful at those words.

"Yea." He closes his eyes as if relaxed.

"It's peculiar however, You have been quite mean to me in the past, but you seem to be the only male that doesn't give me anxiety when you are without cloths. Aside from Eddy and Ed of course."

"Are you.." I don't know how to ask him.

"Gay?" I nod.

"No."

"So you are straight?"

"No." He smiles at me. But it's bitter. Uncaring. "I would not say I 'bat for either team.' I rarely find someone, of either gender attractive, and quite frankly the very thought of either sex makes me increasingly anxious." I hear myself mumble words, but when he asks me to repeat I do not. I will not ask if he finds me attractive. We have more important things to do. Like getting rid of that bastard of a father.

"Kevin."

"Uh yea Double Dee."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, but I think what I'm most afraid of. What if I'm always too afraid of being touched that I am never able to hold a relationship." I feel so cold. "I do not wish to be alone the entirety of my life."

"Rather you end up with a girl or a guy, if that person really loves you… even half as much as I.. ya know then they will understand."

"So you would be patient with me if we were in a relationship?" I can't help the gulp.

"I would always try to make sure you were happy." He leans close to me. Like he's trying to see if I'm lying.

"Even if it meant every time you'd try to be intimate, I would panic."

"I would not get mad."

"I want you to touch me."

"What." I can't stop from pulling back. I feel suddenly shy.

"I have never been touched consensually. I have trusted you this much, I wonder if I will be able to trust you with something more."

"Edd, this might be some kind of experiment for you, but.."

"Kevin, despite the level of sexual activity I have gone through my life, I am not 'easy.' I believe that I hold affections for you that are not entirely platonic, and each moment I spend with you reinforces that theory. I am not asking you to have intercourse with me. I am merely curious how far you would be able to go with me before I get uncomfortable." He seems thoughtful. "You are certain that I will be adequate for someone, but if I cannot even trust you to not.. abuse my trust, then what are the chances of me finding another."

"Um, maybe you should find someone more experienced. I don't really know much about, well I don't really know much. And maybe with everything with your dad.. we should get that sorted first."

"If I don't do this now, Kevin I have to know that I can handle this. I want you to touch me. You said in exchange for answering your questions, you would do anything. I just need to see if you scare me as much as my father does. Since the beginning of time people have made love. They have kissed. There is nothing scary about it. It's natural. I need to know that I can at least handle being touched." My fingers timidly reach out. They trace against his cheek. I seem to be more afraid than he is. Just calm down heart. It's not going to be anything extreme. Just a touch here a caress there.

His face is tinged pink, but otherwise he seems calm. My thumb rubs his bottom lip. Don't move to fast. Don't seem to eager. His lips are warm. In a bold move he kisses my fingertip. That innocent motion heats my body. I want to hold him. I want to show him that he doesn't have to be afraid. That no one will ever hurt him like that again.

"Double Dee, can I kiss you." He timidly nods. When I connect my lips to his, part of my body that shouldn't be so eager over just a kiss… well my body reacts. I pull away completely red. Heart pounding more than I'm use to. I kissed him. Holy shit. I just want to do it again. His eyes are clinched shut. Half way shaking. His fists are tight. Breathing heavy. I cup his cheek and place tiny kisses on his lips. When I stop he exhales.

"I'm okay. Keep going." He's still shaking. I don't want to do this. I mean of course I want to do this. But not like this. I wrap my arms around him.

"I don't want to go any farther until you're ready." He looks at me. Like he's confused.

"But you like me." I have butterflied. I can't look at him.

"Edd, I love you." I feel like I can't breathe. Just don't look at him. Come on Kevin. You can do this. You're the quarter back of the football team. The coolest guy at school. You can do this. You are not a wimp. So stop wimping out. "I want to have you. In every way. Yes. I want to touch you. Everywhere. But not like this. Edd not like this." I hear quieted hiccups. That sound makes me hurt so bad. Double Dee is wiping his eyes over and over trying to stop the tears that are falling.

"I'm so scared Kevin. I'm so scared." I just want to hold him. I just want to show him that he can feel safe. I pick him up and carry him to my room. But he doesn't struggle. He even wraps his arms around me. It's still pretty early. It's like six. I lay in bed and pull him on top of me. He looks at me shaking. "Kevin, I don't want to go home tomorrow."

"Hush Edd. It's okay. I'll take care of everything. Just go to sleep." He lets me hold him against my chest. I rub his back, and he seems to calm down. After I am sure he is asleep I lift him onto the bed and put a pillow in his arms. He seems content. I kiss his covered forehead. He will be safe.

I check the clock. Seven forty-two. I grab the few items I need. My mom's a cop. Since she's a cop, I learned a lot from her. How to defend myself. How to get confessions. I feel sick thinking about what I'm about to do. But for Edd. Anything.

Mom told me once that she had to dress like a prostitute in order to do her job. My job is to protect him. I can do this. I lock the house door behind me and hide the key. I don't want to have it while I talk to him. It feels to risky. I knock on the door and his father answers. Do not punch him. You need a confession. Double Dee is right, no one will believe him over a doctor.

"Can I come in?" He smiles. The same smile when we first met. He appears more casual now. His dark hair is still slicked back, but his demeanor is more relaxed. He steps aside and allows me in. "Where is Edd's mom."

"She had an emergency with a friend that she had to care to. You are my son's friend. Am I correct?" I nod. "Why may I ask are you here. Is my son alright?" If I had not seen Double Dee's fear, I might would think he was lying.

"Cut the act." I toss my jacket to the nearby chair. Inside it is a recorder.

"What do you mean."

"I know you've been raping him."

"Why would I ever do such a thing to my son." He's stating it.

"Because you get off on ruff unconsensual sex." He glares at me for a split second before regaining his composure. I have to do this right, or my plan might backfire. "He's not into being abused." Mom always says that when trying to get a confession, you have to make the person comfortable. "But I am." You can do this. For Edd. When he's not around I'm my normal self. I have ample confidence. "I have always fantasized about being beaten and raped. But it's so hard to find someone who is willing to do those things to a minor." I know that I'm attractive. I can tell by his smirk that he's interested.

"What a lewd child you are."

"Then punish me Daddy." God I feel so dirty. His hand squeezes my ass and I squeak like a girl. It wasn't intentional. His other hand grab's me through my pants. I'm not aroused and he knows it. But instead of being cross he smirks. He takes a pill and forces it down my throught. Shit. What did he force me to swallow. I struggle. It's not part of my plan. I really am scared.

A hand slaps my ass hard. And suddenly I know what it was. My body is aroused. Is this what he always did to Edd. Force him to take Viagra. He forces his hand down my jeans. I'm terrified. Is this how Edd always feels. I can't stop him yet. I need a confession. Think of him. Think of Edd. You have to save him. He's jacking me off. I feel his hard dick pressing against my ass. The bastard really does get off on abusing minors. I'm gasping for breath. Stupid Viagra.

"Please stop. No more. I changed my mind." It's not what I rehearsed with myself. I'm scared.

"It's too late now. You will sate my lust for the night at least. You do not look as young as I prefer, but with such a lewd body, I will make an exception." My shirt was ripped from me some time ago. One hand restrains mine. I'm struggling. "That's exactly how I like my lovers. Desperate to be free. With that same lovely look of fear in their eyes." He's taken my pants from me. My boxers are around my ankles. I'm terrified. No one has touched me this much. Stop. I have to stop him. I need a confession. Without a confession. Without a one hundred percent guarantee that he is violating minors, Edd will have to come back here. I can't let that happen.

"Please. I'm not ready for this. I change my mind."

"Don't be such a tease. Your body is aching to be fucked hard."

"No please. I don't want you to." The tip of his dick is pressing against me.

"Heh. You're a virgin." I struggle again. "Virgins are the best. Don't worry about being prepared. Your blood will make excellent lubrication."

"Is that what you did to Edd?" I'm crying. This is what he went through. Never again. He's laughing.

"I had to wait until he was out of the hospital before I could truly enjoy him. Before then the most I could do was fuck his tiny mouth." He's laughing harder now. He's forgotten about penetrating me. "He'd cry and repeat dirty dirty dirty. Over and over. I had to wait until his mother and I were married. And then I had to wait until she worked overnight. But finally I was able to get him alone. He's such a tease. I had to punish him for that. It's that hair of his. It's made to yank." He's pulling my hair. I wince. I'm no longer afraid. Now I'm just pissed. "When I took his virginity there was so much blood I had to burn his bed sheets and his clothes." He's excited. "I've taken many children's virginities, but my son's was the best."

My hands ball into a fist. I elbow him in the face. Effectively stunning him and releasing my hands. I hate having to resort to this, but I kick him hard where no man should ever be kicked, then I take my jacket and run. Forget the rest of my clothes. Not important. I just need to get the hell out of here.

No one notices me streaking across the cul-de-sac. I take the hidden key from the flower pot and hide inside my house. Two sets of eyes look at me. They don't know how to react.

I look like my dad. I have the same red hair. But I have my mom's personality. I don't care that I'm naked. I don't care if the Viagra hasn't worn off yet. I don't care how awkward it is.

"Momma can you get me some clothes." She nods quietly. I get dressed in front of them. I hand my mom the tape recorder. And I look at my dad.

"Thank you." He looks confused. "You'll see soon enough. I don't wonna be around when she listens to it. Up stairs I have a friend sleeping in my bed. I'm gonna go join him. Momma, until this blows over, If he can stay with us, I'd be really happy." She's confused. But I just go to my room. Before I close the door I can hear the first words on the tape. It's my own voice.

"Mom, I really hope this isn't how my first time goes, but I don't know what else to do." I close the door. A bundle looks up at me from under the covers.

"Kevin, where did you go?"

"Edd."

"Yes Kevin?"

"You will never be touched by him again."

"How can you be so sure Kevin?" He still looks scared. After about twenty minutes my parents come in. Edd looks embarrassed, but I just smile at him. My dad rushes up to me and hugs me. He always has been the emotional one of my parents. My mom looks angry.

"You are never to do something so brash and dangerous ever again young man."

"But momma, I had to."

"Kevin Veronica Green." SHit not the middle name. Edd giggles.

"Mom, do ya gotta use my middle name in front of my friend." Dad is no longer hugging me. Now he's hugging my mom. He's looking at Edd. Obviously wanting to hug him as well. But considering everything, I think dad knows that hugging him will not end well. He just wants to comfort us. He's always been this way.

"You could have been seriously injured." Edd looks curious now. She looks at him. But her face softens. She smiles at him.

"You will not be going home. You see there is an investigation concerning your step father." He looks scared. But mostly ashamed. I don't want him to feel this way. But I didn't know what else to do. "Kevin, you are grounded." Edd still looks confused. "You are not allowed to step outside of this house unless me or your father are with you. We will bring you and your friend to and from school for the next several days." Mom goes up to Double Dee. It's a motherly smile. The way she smiles at me when I was little and teased a lot.

"Momma." I'm trying not to cry. I was so scared. "I didn't know what else to do." She hugs me. She has never been an affection person, but I can tell I scared her.

"Is he still over there?" I nod.

"I kicked him pretty hard. He's probably throwing up still."

"Kevin, did you do something dangerous." Edd is looking at me with large innocent eyes.

"It wasn't that dangerous." Mom looks pissed. Shit. Now isn't the time to put on a brave face. No now is the time I should be sniveling like a coward. I'm to much like my mom.

"Not that dangerous." Her voice is venom. She shakes her head. "Where on earth do you get that unparalled stubborn desire to help people." Dad laughs.

"Sweetie, you should get it down to the police station."

"Yeah Yeah." But she walks off.

"Veronica can I speak to you." Dad choose my middle name. Something about it being a family name. Mom agreed because she knew that name would be perfect for punishment. I nod.

"I'll be right back Edd." He nods. Still confused. But he's smart. He'll figure it out. "What do you want to say dad."

"You are smitten with him." I look at the closed door. Dad's always known these things about me. Without me having to say anything.

"Yea. I couldn't let it happen to him again."

"You did a good thing. It was stupid and dangerous, and you should have told us and you are never to do something that reckless again, but you are defiantly your mother's son. You to have a good night." With that he leaves me to my thoughts. When I go back in Edd looks at me expectantly.

"What did you do."

"Don't worry about it."

"Kevin, I wish to know."

"I got proof that your father has been sexually abusing minors." His hand lays flat on my chest.

"You got him to confess."

"Yea, I just asked him really nicely." I pull him on my chest. It's warm. It's comforting. It's just Edd.

"I will not have to see him again?"

"I don't know. I don't know exactly what will happen, but he will never touch you again. I can promise that."

"Thank you Kevin."

"Edd I love you. I know you aren't really gonna be interested in being in any relationship for a while, if ever. But I want us to at least be friends. I'll try to be nice to the dorks and I won't let anyone at school hurt ya. Just. Rely on me. I'd do anything to keep you safe." I would do crazy things for you.

"You are a good friend Kevin." Friendzoned. But it's better than where I was before. I meant it. As long as were friends. As long as I can be close to him. "I don't know how long It'll take, for me to be comfortable with you in a sexual setting, but I can manage holding hands for now. If that is adequate with you Kevin." He looks up at me. "If you even still want to be with me romantically."

"Yea. I do." He smiles that gap toothed smile.

"Then it's official. I'll try to be a good boyfriend."

"You are already everything I wanted." My heart flutters when he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might be wondering why I didn't include a sex scene. I didn't feel like it would be terribly realistic for me to... Both Edd and Kevin are minors. I'm assuming under sixteen (I imagine anywhere from 12-14) I didn't think they would be having sex especially after everything that happened to Edd in this story... but regardless, I hope all of you enjoyed it at least


End file.
